Se terminó
by BonaDeaMaia
Summary: Ya lo había decidido, Gokudera Hayato iba a terminar su relación con Miura Haru, mirándola a los ojos solo podía confirmar su decisión, no más cansancio, no más esperar, era lo mejor. Al abrir la boca, al perderse en sus ojos, las palabras que salieron fueron las únicas que podía pronunciar. Las que le diría sólo a ella. Las que lo condenaron por el resto de su vida


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano

* * *

 _ **Se terminó**_

Había decidido que se había cansado de ella, así es, Gokudera Hayato iba a terminar su relación con Miura Haru de una vez por todas. Para empezar ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de horrible demonio le había poseído para haber iniciado una relación con esa horrible mujer, mucho menos para pedirle que se mudaran juntos

Sea lo que fuera, el guardián Vongola de la tormenta estaba seguro de por fin estar libre de su poder y ahora podía pensar claramente. Para ser sinceros no había una buena razón para que terminaran la relación y sabía que terminarla de un momento a otro lo haría parecer un maldito bastardo ... pero no le importaba, cualquier persona que tuviera un problema con la forma en la que trataba a su novia podía atreverse a decírselo en la cara, el pobre perdedor despertaría unas semanas después en el hospital, cualquiera persona que intentara decirle como actuar con su mujer merecía ... esperen ... ¿qué? ...

Ya no iba a ser su mujer ! ... ya no iba a poder estar junto a ella ... pero eso era lo que quería cierto?

Cierto ! - se dijo a sí mismo en un pobre intento por convencerse.

Porque la verdad ya estaba cansado, cansado de ese calor que extrañaba por las mañanas junto a la cama cuando ella se levantaba primero para hacer el café, cansado de la manera en que brillaban sus ojos cada vez que pasaban cerca a una repostería y veía su postre favorito, cansado de verla en ropa interior caminar por la casa mientras se arreglaba para uno de los grandes eventos de la familia para luego ponerse un vestido que le quedaría condenadamente elegante y sexy como siempre. Eso también lo tenia cansado, estaba cansado de su horrible rutina de todas las noches en las que se sentaba al espejo a peinar su cabello mientras escuchaba canciones viejas de rock en español.

Cansado de sus muchas manías como el "hahi" al hablar o el andar descalza por la casa los domingos, cansado de que le sonriera tan ampliamente las noches en las que no podía dormir, cansado de que se parara en las puntas de los pies cada vez que se lavaba los dientes y de cómo dejaba los empaques del shampoo y las cremas boca abajo solo porque ella creía que "de esa manera era más fácil sacar su contenido."

Tch mujer estúpida- susurró al recordar la explicación que ella le dio cuando le reclamo que había regado toda su colonia encima solo porque ella la había dejado boca a bajo. En serio ¿ a quién se le ocurren ese tipo de ideas?

Pero lo que más lo tenía cansado, lo que durante los últimos días lo mantenía al borde de un ataque, era el solo pensar que ella se cansara de él primero. Había sido casi un milagro, para él, que ella aceptara ser su novia, y el solo hecho de pensar que ella podría irse así sin más lo mantenía en vela, pero nunca nadie lo dejaría a él ... no señor ! ... así que había tomado su decisión: Él le terminara primero antes de que ella tuviera las posibilidad de siquiera empezar a aburrirse de él y mirar a otros hombres.

Y es que en definitiva no había otro camino. Sin importar lo mucho que la anhelara, o que fuera la persona en la que más pensara a lo largo del día, esta era la única manera. Lo enfermaba pensar en la posibilidad de que lo dejara, lo enfermaba el doble ser tan conciente de eso y lo enfermaba el triple estar consciente de que no sobreviviría a una ruptura entre los dos. Prefería dejarla ahora, siendo ambos jóvenes tendrían suficiente tiempo para rehacer sus vidas. Podría olvidarla, ya no extrañaría ni el calor ni sus canciones. Podría dedicarse tranquilamente a su trabajo, a su familia, al décimo. Estudiándolo objetivamente era la mejor opción, pero, ¿porque estaba tan enojado por saberlo?

Si, habían pasado por mil aventuras juntos. Ella era la persona que mejor lo entendía y estaba seguro de que era lo mismo para él, sin embargo, jamás se prometieron amor eterno. Desde el principio sabían que su relación no era eterna. Siempre sospecharon que tenían fecha de caducidad. Entonces ¿por qué dudar ahora?. Jamás tendrías una mejor oportunidad, mientras más pronto terminan más pronto podrían rehacer sus vidas, reorganizar su futuro …. futuro …. una palabra que puede traer tanta esperanza como despojarlo de ella. Ese era el problema, sin ella ni siquiera valía la pena pensar en un futuro, no sería un futuro que quisiera vivir, solo uno al que tendría que sobrevivir … pero era necesario … era mejor a la opción de ser abandonado y destrozado … por ella …

 _Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, detente ya_

La voz suave de Miura Haru resonó en la habitación, sin que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba sentado a su lado en la cama, con el cabello suelto y peinado hacia un lado, vestida en una pijama de un suave rosa, oliendo a jabón y rosas. Su presencia siempre es tan viva y llamativa, tan alegre y fuerte, y al mismo tiempo, tan tranquila y serena. Con un movimiento casi imperceptible alarga sus suaves manos y las coloca sobre las de él

 _Suéltalo_

La orden llegó a sus oídos distorsionada en el mismo momento en que sus manos, como en cámara lenta, rodeaban las suyas para limpiar la sangre y retirarle la navaja. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de estar apretándola

entre las manos, ya habían varias gotas de sangre en el piso y un hilillo salía de su palma izquierda. ¿qué le estaba pasando? No sentía para nada el dolor, ni siquiera recordaba haber sacado la navaja de su bolsillo.

 _Sea lo que sea, lo podemos hablar. Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea. No vale la pena que te martirices por eso._

Su suave voz volvió a inundar la habitación. Al encontrar sus ojos encontró una gran serenidad, la serenidad de quien conoce su destino. Ella sabía, de algún modo lo sabía y aún así lo único que transmitía era amor. Tenía que escapar del trance, siempre pasaba, eran obligatorios unos minutos de silencio siempre que sus miradas se encontraban, Un momento en el que pareciera que sus almas se hablaran.

Este era el momento, ella lo sabía y él también. Sólo tenía que decir las palabras, las malditas palabras que no querían salir, las palabras que no querían que ella se fuera. No … era imposible, ya lo sabía, tenía que hacerlo. Era la mejor opción, maldición ¿por qué era tan difícil? llevaba semanas pensándolo, era lo lógico, lo mejor, solo tenía que hacerlo. El extrañarla por el resto de los días de su vida sería castigo suficiente pero, por ahora, solo tenía que decir las palabras. Siempre había sido mejor siguiendo a sus instintos, así que eso hizo

 _Maldición Mujer! -_ Exclamó mientras, con un rápido movimiento la agarraba de los brazos.

Ya lo había decidido, Gokudera Hayato iba a terminar su relación con Miura Haru, mirándola a los ojos solo podía confirmar su decisión, no más cansancio, no más esperar, era lo mejor. Al abrir la boca, al perderse en sus ojos, las palabras que salieron fueron las únicas que podía pronunciar. Las que le diría sólo a ella. Las que lo condenaron por el resto de su vida.

 _Sólo cállate y Cásate conmigo Mujer estúpida!_


End file.
